The invention concerns a connection element for sheet piles.
Connection elements of this type are used to connect sheet piles which then form a sheet pile wall. Such connection elements are often used to connect the attachment elements at each edge of two sheet pile walls at an angle. Examples for such attachment elements may be taken from the Published German Patent Application DE-A1-39 07 348. The attachment elements described there serve to connect to so-called Larssen sheet piles or sheet piles of the claw/knob type.
When sheet piles and their attachment elements are rammed into place, high tension and shearing forces arise between these components that may be so great that the sheet piles with their attachment elements disengage. This may weaken the overall strength of the sheet pile wall and at these locations this sheet pile wall is no longer watertight.